Silver Blood
by vampiro princess
Summary: This takes place the summer after Bella, Alice, and Edward graduate. Bella and Edward are in love, of course and there is no problem until Bella gets sick and– to Edward and his family only–she begins to smell. The reason? bella is a werewolf descendant.
1. Chapter 1

Alas my new story is finally coming up…okay so just in case the entire didn't show up out there here it is:

PS: tell me what you think if I get enough comments saying its good I will definitely write it but I didn't wan to just write something people thought was stupid. **Oh and if you do like it I would like you to vote for me to update once a week or twice…once a week would make me a little bit more reliable…just so you know. Because I do have work school and…soon swim practice. So up to you**

_This takes place the summer after Bella, Alice, and Edward graduate. Bella and Edward are in love, of course-and there is no problem until Bella gets sick and– to Edward and his family only–she begins to smell. The reason? Bella is unknowingly the descendent of a werewolf from the Quileute tribe (__**from like the generation of when Edward first came to the forks area**__). But that doesn't matter cause girls can't become werewolves right? That's what Bella thought until she becomes one. How will this affect her relationship with Edward? Will they listen to his family and their instincts and leave each other or will they turn their back on what they once believed in to find a way to be together?_

This is my first twilight/New moon fic so let me know if the characters don't sound entirely right and let me know if there is a way I could fix them.

And on with the first extremely short chapter of…well I can't think of a name yet

I snapped my eyes shut as the bright sun shone through the small window above my bed. I stumbled out of bed towards my dresser and pulled out Edward's favorite shirt and a pair of khaki colored pants and laid them out on my bed. I continued my stubble half awake towards the bathroom with my bag of toiletries to shower and take my time making my hair impeccably straight.

I climbed into the shower to do my usual de-stressing ritual which became a ritual after Edward had come back, I needed to calm my self and get rid of the constant nagging fear that he would leave me, again. I let the almost too hot water run down my back as I thought only of my fingers massaging the shampoo into my hair. But the whole ritual was wasted because as soon as was out I was overly excited about my 'date' with Edward, it wasn't really a date we were only going to the meadow again because it was sunny.

I sighed as the unwelcome butterflies invaded my stomach and made me nervous for no apparent reason. Wrapping a towel around my body I pulled out my blow dryer and the flat iron Alice bought me for the summer. I brushed through the thick tangles in my hair taking my time; I wanted to look as close to beautiful as possible. I blow dried my hair and tackled the frizzy monster with the flat iron and eventually managed to bring it down to the sides of my head.

I headed back to my room to change. I looked over at the clock on my night stand, 9:45 Edward would be outside in Carlisle's black Mercedes waiting for me in 5 minutes.

I rushed into the bathroom for a pathetic attempt to make me look at least a third of the way he looked. I smeared light pink lip gloss over my lips and pinched my cheeks for blush; Edward would like that better than artificial blush.

I heard two short honks come from the front yard and my heart beat accelerated. I flew to the door knowing the sooner I got out there the sooner I would feel the relief of being with him. I stopped right before going out, 'food' I almost forgot about my trite human needs when I was with him or going to be with him. I quickly grabbed a piece of fruit and a small bag of chips for my lunch and a soda out of the kitchen. Then made my way quickly to the door that kept me from seeing Edward, I yanked it open ignoring the protest from the still frozen door and immediately relaxed once I saw the car.

I walked with determined grace – until I got to the car – I some how managed to trip on a pebble I saved myself with the car knowing Edward wasn't able to move from his perch in the car.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I reached the car door which Edward opened for me allowing his arm to glitter in the sun for a second. He smiled my favorite crooked smile as I climbed into the car, setting my meager lunch in my lap.

"What?" I asked with mock confusion, I knew full well he was laughing at my klutziness. I faked confusion as began to softly nibble on my chips to satiate my hunger.

"You are going to kill yourself one of these days you know that right?" he asked flashing his white teeth at me.

"Not if I get what I want…" I trailed off; he knew what I was talking about.

"I all ready made my offer, accept that and you're in…you would only need to convince your parents…" he trailed off as well, knowing I knew what his proposal was. "Buckle your seatbelt already…so we can leave." He said with fake anger and impatience to lighten the mood.

"Fine! Sheesh…impatient vampire." I grumbled under my breath as I pulled the strap across my chest for protection that I didn't really need. His driving was immaculate. Like he would crash Carlisle's car anyway.

He pulled smoothly out of Charlie's parking spot avoiding the big hunk of metal that was my beloved truck. Normally we would have taken it but the lack of window tinting made it impossible.

He made his way to the one-oh-one and went north. We sat in a comfortable silence and he reached over to intertwine our fingers while he drove. His speed rose to over 100 after he merged onto the freeway. My heart rate increased and I began to panic I tried to act normal but nothing got past Edward's ears; he chuckled and began to rub the back of my hand in soothing circles to calm me. To my dismay it worked, damn him and his perfection.

We made our way out of town and he turned right on the one ten, I remembered the directions from when he first took me, when I first saw his skin in the sunlight; I still remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was well over a year and a half ago, I picked up my apple and began to eat it as I remembered one of the best days of my short life…

**(Don't own the next italicized passage from twilight, Ch. 13 pg 260…I changed the wording a bit though) **

_Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun._

_He was shocking. I couldn't get used to it; it was as though he had millions of diamonds imbedded in his pale skin. He lay down in the grass perfectly still like a marble statue. His shirt open revealing his perfectly sculpted abs and bare arms. _

I couldn't take my eyes off of his stunning beauty that day, I wonder if ill be the same today.

I looked out of the window and was surprised to see us coming to a smooth stop at the edge of the trail I had walked down over a year ago. Today was the first time coming back here together, though I had been here alone when he was gone, but we stopped speaking of those 6 months it was to painful for us.

He walked around swiftly to open the door. I sat for a moment then attempted to lift myself out somewhat gracefully, I was successful. He looked down into my eyes quizzically.

"What's the matter? You're so quiet today." He asked eyes full of love and concern.

"Thinking…" I replied airily as he turned to allow me access to his back. I climbed on with his help of course.

"About what?" he asked getting irritated.

"Still not used to it?" I asked my eyes glued shut and head nuzzled into his neck as he began his run towards the meadow.

"no, and its quite aggravating when my own girlfriend wont tell me what she's thinking…your thoughts are the only ones I want to hear." He said I could feel him slowing down I dared a peek up from his neck and looked up right at the moment we burst through the trees and ferns into the beautiful meadow that I hadn't seen since he was gone.

Edward let go of my legs so I could slide off his back. I hopped down and sat in the grass looking up and asking him with my eyes to sit next to me. He gave me my favorite crooked smile and plopped down with a deafening thud next to me.

"Ow…" I winced at the sudden unexpected noise and with him being so close to me.

"sorry." He said flashing his brilliantly white teeth at me. It was then that I decided to admire his sparkling skin. I took his hand like I had my first time here and began tracing the blue veins on his forearm. We sat there for what seemed like an hour in the comfortable silence the breeze lightly tousling our hair. I laid down next him and intertwine our fingers once again and began to snuggle into his shoulder breathing in his intoxicating scent.

After several minutes of just lying there he broke the silence. " so what were you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm" I replied dazed by the sudden sound. I looked up at him with half lidded eyes drunk off his scent…or at least I felt like it. I was sure I was smiling like an idiot.

"What were you thinking about on the way here?" he asked again getting amused at my drunken manner.

"Oh… just the first time we came here…and then the months when you know…" I trailed off.

"hmmm…that was a while ago." He stated the obvious. I looked up at from his shoulder grinning at his attempt to lighten my mood; even though it wasn't really that dark of a mood. He looked back at me with his smirk and twisted his head awkwardly to give me a quick kiss.

He received the response he wanted; I blushed ferociously for no apparent reason. He smiled and laid his head back down and brushed his lips over my hair.

We stayed like that for hours looking up at the sky watching as it turned from the bright yellow of midday to the light pink of dusk. Then it happened just to ruin the moment, my stomach decided that it was hungry and let out a ferocious growl rivaling that of a lion. He looked down at my stomach amused and decided to listen the thing.

"Time to take the human home for dinner." He said as he turned his gaze back to mine, smirking.

My face fell and he could tell I was silently cursing my stomach for growling. But to show that my mood wasn't ruined I smiled at him and got up. He turned his back, smiling – which made my smile widen – I climbed clumsily on his back and tucked my head in the crook of his neck bracing my self for the ride back to the car.

(A/N) well how was it? I thought it was okay I'm sure I could do better…I thought it was really solemn not very lovey dovey but it'll get better I promise. Let me know if I should change any thing with the characters…because I don't want them to be OOC even though this is an AU fic…thanx luv ya peeps bye)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Silver Blood…title likely to change

I so own the plot but not the characters damn

Okay 'nough chit chat on with chapter 2

Srry for the late update…I'll try to keep on top of it

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to cold lips leaving hot trails on my neck. I turned around to face Edward. He gave me my favorite crooked smile – he does that a lot – I quickly gave him a peck on the lips and held up my finger to him.

"I need I a human moment." I said grabbing my tooth brush, brush, and tooth paste. I made my way across my room towards the door. I stopped forgetting to check if Charlie was home or not. "Is he home?" I asked turning back to him.

He nodded, "he's sleeping still." I looked at the clock. '8:00 am on a Sunday'

I frowned, but shrugged it off and headed towards the bathroom again. After leaving the comforting warmth of my room I stepped out into the cold hallway goose bumps immediately invading my arms and legs as I mad my way to the bathroom. The faucet turned easily and I began to brush my teeth getting rid of any trace of morning breath, the last thing I needed was for Edward to smell my disgusting breath. I brushed my hair which was still in a semi straight form from yesterdays flattening. I splashed my face with cold water and dried it off to look more refreshed, and finally made my way back into my room to find Edward still on my bed waiting for me.

I smiled back at him as he smiled crookedly at me. I had to force myself not to run into his arms, which may just be too much for him. So I forcefully walked at normal pace back to him. I climbed into my bed a bit hurriedly and nuzzled my face into his chest as his stone arms wrapped around my waist.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked staring up into his topaz eyes.

"Well it's not sunny anymore…we could go to Port Angels and see a movie and eat lunch." He replied. "But I'll have to pick you up later." he whispered. I looked up at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Charlie is waking up?" He said as he hopped out of the window. And no more then 5 minutes later Charlie walked into my room.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked; Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Fine." I said sitting up in bed. "You slept in late today…"

"Yeah, I was just up late last night." An awkward silence filled the room; I shifted in my bed to get more comfortable. Charlie and I still weren't used to the whole father daughter talk, it was getting better though. "Well I'm going to go take a shower; I'm going down to la push today."

"Okay have fun; I'm going down to Port Angeles with Edward okay?" I said, not wanting to completely assert myself even though I was 18 and I could do what I wanted.

But as soon as I said 'Edward' Charlie's face turned to a frown. "I don't trust that kid Bella, I really wish you would stop seeing him." I winced involuntarily at his rising voice.

"I already told you dad, I'm not leaving him." I said quietly.

Instead of responding he just left, not wanting to go berserk I guessed. I got up and hurriedly dressed for my trip with Edward. A pair of blue levies and pink shirt and of course, my jacket.

I went down stairs to make my self breakfast as Charlie came out of the shower, he was ignoring me, but that was for the best because I don't know if I could handle him bad mouthing Edward anymore today. I sat down at the table with my bowl of cereal and began to munch on it slowly thinking in the silence of the morning.

An involuntary thought entered my mind, what if I _did_ agree to marry Edward. '_I would become a vampire. But I would lose my family. But I would be with Edward forever._' I had known now for a while that the whole thing about being married scared me not because I wasn't sure if my feelings would change, it was that getting married may change everything, like it did for Charlie and Renee. But I had to put that aside and think of every thing else, I didn't want to wait till after my next birthday to become a vampire.

If I said yes, Charlie would be furious. But maybe if I asked him first he would be ready for the impact when I told him that I _am_ going to marry Edward, there was no question about that.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlie sitting across from me with his own bowl of cereal. '_It's now or never._' I thought and I drew in a deep breath for preparation.

"Dad…"

He looked up at me from his bowl of cereal, a sign to continue, "I have a question…"

"Go on bells" he said, His attention now all on me.

"Okay hypothetically…if Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes…what would you do?" I asked meekly readying myself for his answer.

His calm face – for the second time that morning – fell but this time he was furious.

"Bella…" he began, his voice deadly calm.

I looked up from my focus point on my cereal, "yes…" my voice barely audible.

"Are you engaged?" his voice the same deadly tone.

My voice came out louder than last time, "What? No, no dad I'm not engaged." I said, '_I guess I shouldn't have gone the hypothetically route_.' I thought.

"Then why would you ask a question like that?" he asked his voice once again rising in volume.

"I was just curious dad, you know Edward and I love each other, I just wanted to know just in case the question came up." I half lied, considering Edward had already asked. And that didn't make it any better.

"Bella, to answer the question, I don't know, but I can tell you I wouldn't be happy." He responded his voice irritated, so I left it at that finishing my cereal right when there was a knock at the door. My former dreary mood suddenly changed as I flew up from my seat and deposited my bowl in the sink and answered the door.

There Edward stood a crooked smile on his face, waiting for me.

"Hi…one sec." I said running upstairs to grab my wallet and purse. I came back down stairs and saw a sight, I wish I didn't see, okay well it wasn't disgusting or anything but it was embarrassing. Charlie was talking to Edward in a very 'stay away from my daughter' voice. I stopped to hear the last of their conversation.

"I really would appreciate it if you stopped seeing Bella because, honestly Edward I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did to her." Charlie said.

I cold here the smile in Edward's voice though his expression looked pained, he knew about my conversation with Charlie. '_Crap_' I thought but stopped to listen fully to his reply. "Chief swan, I'm sorry but I will only leave if Bella wants me to, and she's already made it clear to Jacob black that she want's me to stay…so I'll leave if and only if she wants me to…" at that moment I stepped out from the stair case to reveal my self Edward looked up to me and smiled he rose and walked up to me. "Bye chief swan" he said then turned to walk with me out to his Volvo.

"So what was with the hypothetical question?" he asked as he drove towards Port Angeles. I blushed ferociously at the question.

"Ummm…nothing I was just curious…why do you ask?" I asked trying to sound clueless.

"Well I just got the third degree from Charlie…for your so called curiosity." He said trying to sound angry but he was failing miserably. "But now _I'm_ curious…" he said innocently.

His voice was making me nervous "about what…" I asked meekly.

"Have you changed your mind about me." he asked hope evident in his soft voice.

"Nope, I never did change my mind about _you_ I still want to spend the rest of eternity with you." I said smiling knowing that's not what he meant.

"You know that's not what I meant." He said frustrated that I was messing with him.

"Then what do you mean Edward?" I asked acting like I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Damn it Bella!" he was aggravated; I think I hurt his ego. I sighed and got ready to put his poor over thinking vampire mind to rest.

"I was thinking about it that was all okay…" I said exasperated…he couldn't play along.

"Oh, okay then." Then he was silent, which was good. He didn't know what I was planning on doing at lunch. I smiled at the thought of his surprise and hopeful happiness. I finally looked the window after 20 minutes finding us passing the Italian restaurant we went to the night I had my suspicions about him confirmed.

He went a bit further up the street and parked in between two different restaurants. First we went shopping for a couple of hours to burn some time. We went to the bookstore

"Where do want to eat?" he asked seeming a bit depressed.

"Hmm…how about Mexican." I said pointing to the restaurant in front of the Volvo. He smiled at how I said it so childishly. I blushed and got out seconds later when he opened my door. We walked closely together with our fingers intertwined, '_hopefully we'll have a male waiter_.' We walked into the Mexican restaurant and the hostesses seemed to fight over who was going to take us out to our table. A big boobed tall brunette won unfortunately her beauty surpassed mine. I was pretty confident in Edward's preference of me over any other girl so I tried not to let her over the top flirting bother me.

"Hi, I'm Monica; I'll be your hostess today. Table for two?" she asked, talking to Edward only, though I couldn't blame her.

"Yes please." Edward replied flashing a smile at her. She turned, grinning like a idiot, to lead us to our table. She brought us to a small table and put down two menus and left while Edward pulled back my chair and sat down himself. She seemed a bit disappointed that Edward didn't look at her after his smile.

Moments later a man came to our table. "Hello, I'm Eric; I'll be your waiter today, what can I get you to drink." His eyes were on me first, Edward didn't like that, I heard him growl loud enough for only me to hear.

"Two cokes." Edward said taking Eric's attention off of me, thank god.

As he wrote down our orders he asked, "Do you know what you're ordering?" his attention _and_ Edward's was on me. "Um…I'll have the…chili Colorado." I said, handing my menu too him. He once again wrote down my order and then turned to Edward.

"Nothing for me thanks you." He replied a smile playing at the edge of his lips as he said it. I smiled too for once I was in on something he found funny.

Edward turned his attention back to me after Eric left. "So, what movie do you want to go see?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You probably want to go see a horror huh? So I'll be sitting in your lap the whole time hiding from the screen." He smiled at my response.

"That would be nice, but we don't have too…if you don't want to…" he said, I know him too well.

"What else is playing?" I asked even though I was planning on a horror movie; he wasn't the only one who enjoyed me sitting in his lap.

"There's, zodiac, the messengers, premonition, pride, wild hogs, and some mushy romance…" he said not really enthusiastic about the idea of going to a non-horror movie. I laughed at his tone, and the look on his face. He looked like I had just taken away his piano or something of the sort.

"What?" he said embarrassed that I had laughed.

"Nothing, it was just the look on your face." I said. I smiled as leaned across the table to give him a peck on the lips.

"So what do you want to see?" he asked, reverting my attention to movies.

"Hmm…how about The Messengers?" I half asked. His face lit up slightly at my choice.

"Sounds great!" he replied as another waiter came back with our food.

"Chili Colorado?" he asked. I nodded as he set the plate down in front of me. "And two cokes." He said placing one in front of both Edward and I.

"So how's Alice been? I haven't seen her in a couple of days." I asked.

"She's good. She was acting odd today before I came to pick you up…she's hiding something but I'm not sure what."

"Oh okay." I said as I dug into my food.

"So about earlier…" I started. My words caught in my throat. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

"What about earlier" he asked, his face held genuine curiosity.

"Um…I…I was thinking." I stuttered.

"Thinking about what?" he was still utterly confused.

"About…well getting married." I blurted out. I felt my face turn crimson red. As looked up in time to see his face turn from realization to pure joy. He was still cautious though, I haven't said that I would marry him…yet.

"What about it?" he asked still trying to act confused.

"Well her goes…" I whispered under my breath. "Edward"

"Yes" he said getting anxious.

"I…I…I would love to marry you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 of Silver Blood…title likely to change

I so own the plot but not the characters damn

Okay 'nough chit chat on with chapter 2

Srry for the late update…okay not really. I've been reading Harry Potter Books for the past two weeks. Then I realized that hey…I haven't updated so I decided too. I don't think it will be any good mainly because I don't know what should happen next but i'll wing it k?

'Previously'

"Well here goes…" I whispered under my breath. "Edward"

"Yes" he said getting anxious.

"I…I…I would love to marry you…"

Chapter 3

I wasn't surprised by his reaction to the news. But I was strangely relieved and felt giddy. Edward looked happier than I had ever seen him. His mouth split into that crooked smile and he looked as though he was suppressing the urge to jump up and start jumping on his chair, like Tom Cruise did on Oprah.

He scooped up my hands an began kissing them repeatedly, in between kisses he said, "Bella…you…have…made me…the happiest…man in…the world." He finished and looked into my eyes before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"When you're done eating, Can I get you a ring?" he asked nervously. He noticed my smile fall in to a frown and quickly added, "But! Just a small one nothing too big! Kay?" he looked at me willing me with his eyes to say yes.

"Sure…" I said, if I didn't he would buy me one anyway while I wasn't around.

He sat contentedly waiting for me to finish eating. And afterward we left to find a jeweler. We ended up finding one on the outskirts of town.

We went inside we were immediately bombarded by sales people…most of which were girls. "How can I help you?" they all asked at once. Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye to find me beet red and trying to restrain from laughing. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "You are so lucky you can't hear what they are saying…"

We decided to let one of the men help us; it was easier than dealing with stupid girls with high hopes who can't even concentrate on our issues. He helped us find the engagement ring that was perfect; silver with a half karat center and purple stones on each side.

We went to the movie theater up the street next and I sat through the whole movie with my face buried in Edward's chest. I wasn't upset with that and I'm sure he wasn't either but it would have been nice to see a movie I could watch with him, not just sit in his lap like a scared five year old girl.

When the movie ended it was about 7 o'clock we decided to walk back to the car and head back home.

And that's when it all went down hill…

I know I know you hate me! I would hate me too. But I updated…? Okay and it was a cliffy that's even worse!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Silver Blood

The Illness: PS I'm trying a new point of view

* * *

They had just pulled out onto to the main road heading towards the freeway when it started to get excruciatingly hot for Bella.

Edward who was holding her hand noticed the sudden spike in her temperature. She had to have at least a hundred degree fever. He looked over alarmed and noticed the sweat pouring down her face he also noticed a distinct slow in her heartbeat.

"Oh my God! Bella, Are you okay?" he asked frantically deciding to take the next exit to go to the hospital just east of Port Angeles.

"mmmm…." She said as he pulled onto the exit.

"Bella! Stay with me! Come on Bella don't fall asleep!" she was drifting into unconsciousness, and Edward was finding it increasingly harder to keep his eyes on the road enough to see where he was going.

She had just passed out from the heat as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, which just so happened to be full of people going into the emergency room and heading for doctors appointments so he had to force himself to lift the love of his life from the car and take her into the hospital at human pace. He ran the last couple of yards and pretended to be out of breath while he frantically explained to the nurse Bella's condition.

"mhmm okay son I'm sorry but we're kind of backed up at the moment, well have her seen as soon as possible. But please take a seat and well have her put ahead of everyone else." She didn't seem very sincere but he obeyed.

While using his left hand in a futile attempt to cool her down he took out his cell phone to call Alice, it didn't even ring before she picked it up, "Edward Carlisle's on his way." "Alice, is she going to be okay?," that particular question sent her into a frenzy, "that's what has me worried, I _can't_ see her anymore!" "_Shit_. Well call me if anything changes."

"Bella Swan?" called a nurse from the back as fast as he could he took her to the nurse and had her checked out.

"temperature?...104 degrees…..state…unconscious…color; pale. Heart rate?...40" Droned the intern that was checking her and trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Well?" Edward all but yelled.

"well first off does she exercise?"

"no never"

"well then I can only conclude that she will be dead in an hour if she doesn't stabilize. As it is her heart rate is decreasing every 10 minutes and her fever is increasing rapidly. Its now at 105.6"

Edward blanched, he had just gotten her to agree to marry him, and now she was dying…this wasn't how it was supposed to work out! His mind was screaming if he was human he would be raked with sobs at the moment unable to for coherent words without sobbing.

It was easier but still more difficult than usual to say just one word. "Why?"

* * *

Oaky that's just a filler. Any ideas? I'm kind of stuck after the hospital scene…hence the nonwritingness

FYI my comp crashed so I had to rethink everything im sorry all my shit is deleted!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not going to say sorry…even if I do feel bad. I have been in a writers slump for god knows how long…so yeah I had to force this out…after I figure out how to maneuver around this part in the story it should get better…but no promises.

* * *

"Is she under 18?" the intern proceeded completely ignoring Edwards reaction.

All he could manage was a shake of the head. The intern once again ignored Edwards's feelings and asked for Bella's medical information, he knew it was necessary but he wondered if people skills and sincerity were not part of training to be a doctor now, he hadn't been in medical school for a while but when he went the had to take psychology classes to better understand what was going through people's minds.

He had never been in a situation where he needed to know any medical information about him _or_ Bella. He was forced to leave her side for a short while to phone Charlie.

Charlie gave him the information which he conveyed to the stoic intern.

"Okay well we can get her into the ICU since we don't know what's wrong we'll have to run some tests but right now all we can do is wait." The intern stated. He followed up by paging a few nurses to have them get Bella to the ICU.

After an hour of waiting in the waiting room three people, Charlie, Jacob, and Carlisle came bursting into the waiting room and headed straight for Edward.

He stood up to rush towards them as fast as _humanly _possible.

"Any change?" Carlisle asked.

"None, but she hasn't gotten any worse yet…" he strained, "…they still don't think she'll make it through the night." His eyes held all the pain that his body would not let him expel through tears.

He knew, of course, that there was only one thing he could do. The thing he dreaded most but had come to accept because he knew he couldn't live without her. He had to change her, but now that Jacob was here everything was difficult he would succumb without a fight.

Carlisle nodded at Edward and went to go check at the nurse's station. Edward took a shocked Charlie to sit in the waiting room. Just they sat down and got settled Charlie broke down, he tried to hold the tears in but failed miserably.

Edward listened intently to Charlie's thoughts to make sure he wasn't going to do anything rash. This whole ordeal was just as difficult for him as it was for Edward.

Edward glanced around the room to look for Jacob, who had disappeared shortly after his entrance, he needed to talk to him and fast whether he liked it or not.

He found Jacob across the room by the sliding doors going into the ICU his thoughts were agitated and cluttered. He had every right to be so confused. The girl he loves and his best friend is about to die one way or the other…and he can't help her.

Reluctantly Edward rose from his seat beside Charlie and headed over towards Jacob to discuss the outcome of the day's events.

* * *

And I am not in anyway satisfied with this chapter….maybe you guys could help I know one thing reviews make me feel like writing but a little bit of ideas would be amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay so I can't believe I'm actually writing the whole breaking dawn thing clashed with my story massively so I'm going to try and hammer this out till it comes naturally…*sigh* okay so basically this is what is going on.

Oh and just so you know despite my 5 month absence I tried to update two weeks ago but for some reason fanfiction wasn't working for me…go figure and then when it was working it turns out apples(my new comp) and fanfiction don't get along…so now I have to email my chapters to the family comp and post them here…very very annoying but alas here is chapter six

* * *

Bella finally accepted Edwards's marriage proposal.

They went on a date.

Bella got sick.

Carlisle and Edward are trying to figure out what's wrong with her…

Jacob and Edward are about to talk….dun dun dun!

* * *

Chapter 6

Edward cautiously approached Jacob hoping to have a calm conversation with him.

"Jacob?" Jacob's head snapped in his direction from the stain on the floor he was concentrating on.

"What?" Jacob spat. Edward hesitated at Jacob's hostility. The last thing anyone wanted or needed was for Jacob to lose his cool and faze in front of everyone at the hospital.

"Can we go outside an talk for a minute…" Edward asked calmly so as to not upset Jacob further. "I need to ask you an important question."

Jacob responded by turning and heading outside. It was going to be a difficult conversation, they both knew that but Edward hoped that Jacob's love for Bella would see past his prejudices.

Jacob walked swiftly out to the parking lot and stopped near his old Rabbit. "what do you want?" he spat.

"You know what I need to talk to you about."

Jacob remained silent. Edward sighed in frustration because the wolf was playing stupid.

"I need to know that by turning Bella…we won't cause a fight. She already chose this and I think you and I can both agree that life isn't worth living without her." Edward spoke the words from his heart looking at Jacob with pain in his eyes.

Jacob looked into his eyes, he seemed so resolute when he stormed out here. He would rather Bella dead than cold and beautiful, at least more beautiful than he already thought she was. But looking into Edwards eyes he saw the pain that he would cause not only his enemy but himself if he was so selfish as to deny Bella her wish and allow her to die…not that the bloodsucker would obey his wishes if he so chose to say no, he would probably changer her then take off to Europe the next chance he got.

Edward saw the resolution waver on Jacobs face. He heard his answer before it was given. Relief flooded through his body and he sunk to his knees thanking Jacob over and over again before rising to go tell Carlisle the news.


End file.
